


Tumblr Prompt #1: Tessa, Tom, and You

by SherlockedCumbercookie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Holland (British Actor)
Genre: F/M, Fireside Kisses, Jealous Tessa, Kissing, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCumbercookie/pseuds/SherlockedCumbercookie
Summary: Tom and you are sitting in front of the fire enjoying each other and Tessa gets jealous.For fallinfortom on Tumblr
Relationships: Tom Holland/Female Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925026
Kudos: 14





	Tumblr Prompt #1: Tessa, Tom, and You

You and Tom are sitting on the couch, in front of a blazing fire, enjoying hot cups of cider. Tom has his arm around you and you are resting your head on his shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent. The only sounds in the house is the crackling of the orange and yellow flames. Outside, the wind howls and snow piles up against the house. It’s a frozen landscape outside but inside, it’s warm and cozy and you feel safe because Tom is there, holding you. 

“I love you,” Tom murmurs sleepily, pressing a sloppy kiss to your lips. 

You giggle softly and kiss him back. “I love you too, Tom,” you whisper, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him closer. You bury your nose in his soft hair and breathe in his comforting scent. “Mmm.. these are the best kinds of nights.” 

“I agree, darling,” Tom replies with a sleepy smile. He reaches for his mug of cider and takes a long sip. 

You press your lips to his, tasting the delicious cider. He kisses you back, suckling at your lips. A soft moan escapes you. 

“Oh god,” Tom breathes, his eyes dark with want. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N… so gorgeous..” He runs his hands down your arms, sending shivers up your spine. Hungrily, you wriggle your tongue into his mouth, exploring the wet cavern while he moans beneath you. He wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer, keening against your touch. He reminds you of a big cat-especially when he starts making sounds similar to a cat purring. 

Suddenly, a bolt of gray fur darts before your eyes, and something huge budges in between you and Tom. Tessa, who has been watching the proceedings with a jealous glint in her dark eyes, starts licking Tom’s face, her body trembling with excitement. She looks back at you with accusing eyes and yips. It almost sounds like she’s saying “Tom’s mine” to you.

You giggle and scratch behind her ears. “Look who’s a jealous girl,” you croon and Tessa, despite her grumpy expression, leans into your touch. 

Tom wraps one arm around Tessa, pulling her wriggling close, and then motions to you. “Come on, Y/N. Join in the snuggle. Yes, I love you, Tessa.” He presses his lips to your cheek. “And I love you too, my doll.”


End file.
